Yuli
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music 2 character, '''Yuli'. If you are looking for the Pop'n Stage character, see Yuri-chan.'' - LT▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 16▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 8▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 4▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 2▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - HP▾= - TV/Anime▾= - ee'MALL▾= }} |caption = The vampire who awoke from his sleep |birthplace = Marchen Kingdom |birthdate = September 16th |gender = Male |race = Vampire |ecolor = Red |hcolor = Light baby blue |hobby = I've been songwriting now |like = Moonlit walks |dislike = Boredom. Sunlight. I just hate getting sunburned. |relative = Ash and Smile (friends) |appearance1 = pop'n music 2 |appearance2 = pop'n music 4, pop'n music 8, pop'n music 9 (ee'MALL)-pop'n music 10 (ee'MALL), pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, pop'n music せんごく列伝 (TV/Anime), pop'n music ラピストリア, pop'n music éclale |theme = Visual Visual 2 Visual 3 K-Classics (ee'MALL, formerly) JV Rock (ee'MALL) Visual 4 嘘 (TV/Anime) Bloody Mary Ophelia Invisible Farewell |designer = shio (pop'n 2), いぬ千代 (pop'n 4), eimy (PARTY♪), ちっひ (Lapistoria)}} Yuli is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 2 and the first member of Deuil. Personality メルヘン王国北部にある自分のお城で、200年の眠りについていたヴァンパイア。 起きたら暇だったので、趣味でバンドを作ってみたらしい。 A vampire who has been asleep for 200 years in castle located in the northern part of the Marchen Kingdom. Because he felt bored upon waking up, he decided to start a band as a hobby. Yuli is a vampire from the Marchen Kingdom. He's the leader and vocalist of the band "Deuil" with fellow members Ash and Smile. His animations and quotes show him to be somewhat vain. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, he wields a red, pear-shaped lapis. Character Information See Yuli/Character Information. Appearance Visual Yuli takes the form of a vampire, with short baby-blue hair and red eyes. He wears a dark blue coat resembling a clerical clothing with light blue-colored crosses on each side, with a big matching silver cross necklace. He also has red, bat wings on his back. His red armband appears on his left arm. He wears black boots with blue shoelaces and has purple eyeshadow. In his 2P form, Yuli's hair is platinum blond and his armband, eyes, and wings are blue. Visual 2 Yuli's attire is almost analogous to the previous game, but he has a red ribbon on his neck with a white collar and navy blue pants and shoes. The crosses on his coat are absent and his signature armband also gains a white star design. His 2P makes his hair light honeydew, and his coat is dark gray. His wings, ribbon, and eyes all become purple. This was used for K-Classics up until Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE. Visual 3 Yuli accessorized himself with a gray shirt with long black sleeves and a cross at the center. He has black pants with blue cross sections, a silver belt with a bat design, and black shoes. He holds a silver microphone and wears a necklace with a blue dog tag, and once again wears purple eyeshadow. Yuli's 2P palette gives him black hair, a light brown shirt, and his wings, eyes, and armband are blue. It's used for the ee'MALL song JV Rock. Visual 4 Yuli now wears an all black suit with a white shirt and a purple tie. He's also shown wearing his small top hat at times. He also wears this attire in HELLO! POP'N Music, with minor changes. His 2P shifts his suit to dull navy blue with a gold tie and black shoes, and his hair is blond again. His eyes are deep blue while his wings shift to purple. His eyeshadow is light blue. Bloody Mary Yuli's newest appearance gives him a fancier outfit, with a black and gray vest worn over a white ruffled top with a large collar, gold necklace, and long sleeves with gold trim on the cuffs. The back of his vest extends into long coattails, and his pants and shoes are both plain black. In his Win animation, he wears a top hat and a long cape with a sash. In his 2P his hair pure white and his eyes are blue with light blue eyeshadow. His vest is all white and the top underneath is black with silver trimming, the the ruffled part near the collar remains white. His pants and shoes are light gray, and his wings and armband are blue. In this palette he carries a white pear shaped lapis. Cameos In the Pop'n Music Sunny Park Vol. 2 pack, Yuli's attire continues a black color scheme, and his outfit consists of a top hat with a gray section, a cover around his shoulders, a black coat with gray frilled sleeves, white gloves, and black boots. He has a silver cross brooch with a blue gem located at the center of his coat and is carrying a purple bouquet of roses. Other Character Comments See List of Yuli Character Comments NET Self Trivia *Though Yuli's exact age is unknown, it's implied that he's at least 200 years old. **Yuli stopped keeping track of how old he was because he grew bored of it. *Ash and Smile makes cameos in several of Yuli animations in Pop'n Music 8, Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪, and Pop'n Music Lapistoria. *It's unknown whether Ash puts blood in Yuli's food. **Yuli does not hide the fact that he does drink blood though, as he is clearly seen drinking it on one of the calendars. *Yuli's clothes are made to where he can easily take them on and off despite his wings. He can also freely use them and retract them. *Yuli does not like to show bare skin in public. **This may be the reason why his early design was scrapped. *In the Popper's Lounge interview, when Yuli is asked if he is a naturally born vampire, his answer was "Hehe. Sounds about right." It is not sure as to what he meant by this. *On the Pop'n Music Sunny Park site, Yuli is shown wearing green pajamas when sleeping in his coffin. *Yuli does know Poet , but he seems to find her annoying. *Yuli seems to have a small relationship with Timer, as in they are always next to each other in official Pop'n Music 2 art. *Yuli is based on the visual kei trend. *Yuli is the most popular character among women, and the most popular Pop'n Music 2 character overall according to a poll. *In the Asian English version of Pop'n Music 2, his name was re-dubbed as Sasha. *Yuli's hanging fang switches places multiple times, as of his character portraits, animations, and artwork. *Yuli does know MZD, and he is often seen in vectors supporting him. Gallery Proceed to Yuli/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 Characters Category:Males Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 AC Characters Category:Deuil